


s4 brainrot drabble

by InvaderBekk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends who have to prep for war, Gen, No Romance, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, They’re just friends, War, s4, season 4, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderBekk/pseuds/InvaderBekk
Summary: The Ocean Overlord has stayed out of the Ender King’s war up until now. Only with the help of a friend will he finally take action.
Relationships: Ocean Overlord & Flower Deity
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	s4 brainrot drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the flower deity has been named, L

BANG!!! The doors flew open, the flower deity storming into the ocean overlords chambers. He turned to greet his visitor but she had already entered, all shades of red and fuming. 

“My friend, welcome to my realm! What brings you here on such short notice?” The overlord spoke jovially, arms open and welcoming. The flower deity quickly stepped across the room toward the Overlord. Her eyes narrowed and leaves curled into fists. She stood before him, thorns sprouting from where her soft petals once were. 

“What brings me here?? Lord, have you even LOOKED outside?! The Empress is locked in the middle of a war! The King has his subjects invading our lands, stealing our resources, wreaking absolute havoc while you just sit here, and you ask why I’m here?!” She shouts at the Lord, her thorns growing even sharper. “My own realm has been ravaged, my forests destroyed by the hands of that King! Even now, he gathers his forces once more to come here!!!!” She pleads to her friend, but the Overlord shakes his head and places his hands on her shoulders, unafraid of her thorns. 

“My friend, what do you mean? There is no way the war would make its way into my realm! All is peaceful here! The oceans are sparkling and her resources are bountiful! The monuments to my own glory are as shining as ever! My subjects are healthy and happy, I don’t see why we have to bring up such sorrowful topics-“ He is cut off by slender leaves grabbing his beard and yanking him down to her eye level. 

“You need to open your eyes, Lord!!!! The King is coming!!! He has already fended off the Empress’ forces, terrorized my realm, and now he seeks yours as well!!!! I know you seek peace, and you mean well, but Lord... you cannot ignore this any longer. He is coming. And we must be prepared.” 

She cups his cheek, her eyes softening in concern. “You must see reason, Lord. If we combine our forces we can hold him off until the Empress can send aid. We cannot let the King control the seas, or it will be the undoing of us all.” 

The Lord stood stunned, not expecting such an outburst from his small compatriot. He paused for a moment, mulling over her words before sighing. He held her hand over his cheek and nodded, a solemn look upon his face. 

“I hate the idea of bringing war to these seas, but I see your pleas. We will gather our forces, and will meet these foes head on. If the King dare come for my realm, he will be met with an unbreakable match.” 

The flower deity nodded, leading the way from the Overlord’s chambers. The duo had no idea the horrors of war before them, nor the sting of defeat that would come once the King takes his waters, leaving a gaping hole where the once glimmering monument stood.

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: the Ocean Overlord is a himbo


End file.
